oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Toru's Gear
Toru Yamashita is the guitarist and leader of Japanese band ONE OK ROCK. During the band's debut, he was accompanied by another guitarist named Alex Onizawa. His style is influenced by American bands. Yamashita is also a fan of Avril Lavigne. On the first album, he helped Taka sing and he played the rhythm guitar. Now that Onizawa isn't in the band Toru practiced hard and now does all the guitar and other background vocals. Guitars Toru Yamashita uses many guitars as his taste changes from time to time. Toru used Gibson Les Paul '''guitars during the making of ONEOKROCK's first albums. During Jinsei x Boku = era, he changed most of his guitar to '''Paul Reed Smith. After Ambitions came out Toru hasn't been seen playing his Gibson Les Paul guitars as often. 'Gibson Les Paul' Toru was recognized for his Les Paul since he first debuted in the band. He was said to have loved the guitar, which explains why he has many collections of Les Paul to this very day. 'Les Paul Custom Alpine White' : First seen in 2009, at Shinjuku LOFT OVERCOME Emotion TOUR. Mainly used for songs in standard tuning like The Beginning. In 2013, this guitar was seen to have many marks on it. On the front, there are Fall Out Boy members' signatures. Then in Singapore, it was revealed that on the back of the guitar was Avril Lavigne's signature. 'Les Paul Standard Cherry Sunburst' : Toru used this guitar during ONEOKROCK's early times during the mkaing of Kanjou Effect. He used this guitar for Drop D tuning at Shinjuku Loft. He played Sonzai Shoumei with this guitar. 'Les Paul Standard Black' : There is a possibility that this guitar is Toru's first guitar, because he was seen using this guitar ever since the Keep IT Real video came out. Now, this guitar is mainly used for playing songs that are in drop D tuning like じぶんROCK. 'Les Paul Custom Root Beer' : Toru used this guitar for the じぶんROCK music video and C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. music video. Toru used this guitar for songs in half step during the "This Is My Budokan?" tour, and drop D for "Mighty Long Fall Live at Yokohama Stadium". 'Paul Reed Smith' For the first time, Toru used a PRS guitar in 2012. Toru has now been using PRS guitars more often than his Les Paul guitars. Tour has a wide variety of PRS guitars now and uses them for different tunings. 'PRS Custom 22' : This is Toru's Standard tuning guitar. He uses this guitar for songs like Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer, Koi no aibou kokoro no cupido, Suddenly, Re:make, and many other songs in Standard tuning. This guitar was featured in the Bedroom Warfare music video and Last Dance music video. : (Trampas Green, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) PRS Custom 22 : This is Toru's Half Step Down tuning guitar. This guitar dominates the others because ONEOKROCK's songs that they play live are mostly in this tuning so you see Toru using this more. Toru plays songs like Kimishidai Ressha, Answer Is Near, 69, Clock Strikes, ONION!, Mighty Long Fall and many others with this guitar. : (Emerald Green, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) 'PRS Custom 22' ' ' : This guitar uses the Drop C# tuning. Toru uses this guitar for songs like : NO SCARED, Ending Story??, Taking Off, One By One, Take Me To The Top : and other songs in this tuning. Toru used this guitar in the music video for Liar. : (Blue, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) 'PRS Custom 24' : This guitar dominates the heavy breakdowns because of its tuning in Drop C. Toru gets crazy with guitar and sometimes he does his spin jump kicks. Toru plays songs like The Way Back, Liar, Cry out, and others with those heavy breakdowns. : (Black, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) 'PRS 20th Anniversary custom 24' : This guitar was used to play Nothing Helps and C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. at 2014 Yokohama Stadium. Toru used this guitar in Whole Step Down tuning at Yokohama Stadium 2014. Toru uses this guitar to play songs like We Are, Nothing Helps, and C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. He used this guitar in Saitama Ambitions Tour in Drop C# Tuning. : (Red, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) 'PRS McCarty Korina' : This guitar uses the special Korina wood. Toru was first seen using this guitar at Yokohama Arena 2012 using the Drop C tuning with it. He played Mr. Gendai Speaker and Liar with this guitar at Yokohama Arena 2012. He used this guitar in Whole Step Down tuning at JINSEI x KIMI = TOUR playing Nothing Helps with it. : (Korina wood/ Natural, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) 'PRS Custom 24' :This is one of the new PRS's Toru got for Ambitions World Tour. Toru modified this guitar to have TTR written on the truss rod cover. He used this guitar at Tokyo Dome to play I Was King. :(Gold Top, 2 pots and a 5 way blade switch) PRS Custom 24 : This is the guitar Toru used for the Taking Off music video. He used this guitar for ambitions and got it before the Gold Top PRS with TTR. (Antique White, 2 knobs and a 5 way blade switch) : PRS Private Stock Singlecut : Toru also got this guitar for Ambitions World Tour. He uses this guitar to play songs in Drop D like Bombs Away and Mikansei Koukyoukyoku. This is Toru's first Private Stock PRS guitar. : (Faded Blue, 4 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) 'Prs SC-J Hollowbody Siglecut' : This guitar is a hollow body and look huge! Toru uses this guitar for songs like One Way Ticket. This is another one of his new guitars for Ambitions World Tour. (Sunburst, Bigsby vibrato tailpiece, 2 pots and a 3 way toggle switch) Acoustic Guitars 'Gibson J-45' Toru uses this guitar for many shows, and bring it wherever he tours. There are some songs which require acoustic guitar, like Be the light. During JINSEI x KIMI = TOUR Wherever You Are re-arranged into acoustic ballad song, required this guitar. This guitar featured in the limited version DVD of Jinsei x Boku = album video Studio Jam Session, performed The Beginning and the same as in acoustic version. 'Taylor 914ce' : Toru got this acoustic guitar after the Jinsei×Boku= Album. Toru uses this guitar just as much as his Gibson J-45. Toru uses this guitar in the Heartache Studio Jam Version.Toru is seen using this guitar at Yokohama Stadium 2014 playing Heartache, Yokubou ni michita seinendan, and A Thousand Miles cover. He is also seen playing this guitar in ONEOKROCK's studio jams just like his Gibson J-45. 'Other Guitars' 'PGM TE-K.K Model-1' : Toru used this guitar to play Karasu in Budokan and Wherever You Are, Nobody's Home, and Kimishidai Ressha in Yokohama Arena 2012. This guitar is a Telecaster look-alike that is made by PGM. It's werid seeing him play with single coils because he usually just uses humbuckers. 'Fender Jazzmaster' : Toru used this guitar for Kagerou ''at the Zankyou Reference Tour.The Fender Jazzmaster has a unique shape and powerful sound. 'Harry's Engineering Dragonfly''' ES Custom 666 This guitar featured in Clock Strikes music video and The Beginning ''music video. Beside that, this guitar is used during ''Liar in JINSEI x KIMI = TOUR in 2013. Amps In the earlier years of One ok rock,Toru used Marshall amps and cabs for live performances. After the 人生×僕= Album, Toru used Harry's Engineering Weed Custom Amps and Cabs for live performances. During One ok rock's performance in Nagisaen, Toru customized his cabs to fit the theme they had for the live performance. After the making of 35xxxv Toru now primarily uses Orange amps and cabs for live performances. Effects & Rack Until today, Toru's effects and rack is still unknown. Maybe you can help us to write it here. From the left bottom row: Strymon Bluesky, Strymon Timeline, Strymon Mobius, source audio programable equalizer, Free The Tone ARC-3 True Bypass Looper, Strymon Ola, Xotic Effects AC Booster, Strymon Flint, Electro-Harmonix POG2 Octave Generator, Providence Effects Heat Blaster, Xotic Effects BB+ Preamp, MI Audio Megalith Delta, MI Audio Megalith Delta High Gain Distortion Pedal, Boorocks Leon MD1 Multi Driver. Category:Effects Category:Gear Category:Guitar Category:Rack Category:Toru